Currently, refrigerators on the market for sale are generally opened from the left side. Some refrigerators may also be opened from the right side, but this requires a post-sales engineer to replace hinges or to change the positions of the hinges on site. This demands much on the skills of the post-sales engineer, and deteriorates the use experience of users.
In view of the above problems, it is necessary to provide a left-and-right door opening mechanism and a refrigerator.